Mientras duermo
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Me visitas cada noche para contarme tus miserias y, durante unas horas, compartimos a nuestros demonios. Pero sabes que tarde o temprano intentaré escapar de este infierno. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? [FIC HERMANO DE "Mientras duermes", de Cristy1994].


_¡Hola! Diréis "¿Qué hace esta publicando una nueva historia, si dijo que se iba de hiatus?". La explicación es muy fácil. ¿Os suena la maravillosa **Cristy1994** , verdad? ¡PUES HEMOS HECHO UNA COLABORACIÓN! _

_Cristy fue de las primeras personas que conocí cuando empecé en el fandom y el ship, y la primera con la que compartí ese amor profundo por el drama que nos define a las dos. Hacer una colaboración ha estado rondando por nuestras mentes desde hace un tiempo, pero hasta ahora no nos habíamos animado (porque soy una vaga y he tardado mil años en escribir, la verdad xD). Tanto mi OS como el de Cristy contienen los elementos que más nos gustan: Draco, Hermione y DRAMA._

 _Para conocer el otro lado de esta historia, pasaos por el perfil de Cristy y leed " Mientras duermes". No os defraudará._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **Mientras duermo**

* * *

Sé que estás aquí.

Vienes cada noche, cuando crees que estoy dormida. ¿De verdad piensas que soy capaz de dormir en este lugar? Aunque me he vuelto experta en fingir, así que no te culpo.

Finjo que no me desespera mi situación. Estas cuatro paredes se ciernen más sobre mí con cada día que pasa, y sé que en algún momento me asfixiarán tanto que no podré más.

Que las maldiciones y torturas no me duelen. Cada vez que me obligáis a subir al salón, mi alma se estremece al pensar en lo que está por venir. Lo odio, odio cada una de las palabras que tus amigos los mortífagos me dirigen, cada uno de los golpes, las vejaciones, las maldiciones… Y tú permaneces impasible, contemplándome. Como si no fuera un ser humano que no merece ser torturado así.

Que no estoy cansándome hasta de estar viva. Que lo único que me mantiene cuerda es la esperanza de que exista una posibilidad de escapar.

Porque seamos sinceros: ambos sabemos que nunca delataría a Harry. Prefiero morir a venderlo. Soportaría mejor que me mataran mañana a saber que mi mejor amigo está condenado por mi culpa. No importa qué método de tortura usen conmigo: no funcionará. Hasta ahora no había entendido por qué el Sombrero me mandó a Gryffindor, pero creo que era por esto.

Te siento cerca, y me cuesta todo mi autocontrol no apartarme. Odio saber que estás en la misma habitación que yo. No preguntes por qué te desprecio a ti más que a los otros, pero así es. Quizá es porque ellos me ven como un ser insignificante, pero tú te criaste conmigo. En cierta manera, hemos crecido juntos. ¿De verdad después de todos esos años sigues creyendo que soy peor que los animales solo porque mi sangre no es «pura»? Después de haberla visto manchar el prístino suelo de mármol de tu salón, deberías saber que es igual de roja que la tuya.

Y sin embargo, tus palabras contradicen a tus actos.

Siempre vienes cuando ya es tarde, cuando todos están dormidos o, al menos, con la guardia baja. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién esperaría que precisamente tú vinieras a visitarme cada noche? Ni yo misma me lo creí la primera vez que me pillaste consciente. Créeme que estuve a punto de atacarte. Una parte de mí se creía capaz de robarte la varita y huir. Otra parte solo quería acabar con todo. Sabía que o tú o los demás conseguirían reducirme, y casi ansiaba que así fuera. Estoy cansada.

Pero entonces empezaste a hablar.

No sé qué pretendías la primera vez que viniste. Al principio, pensé que era una forma de engañarme, de debilitarme ante ti y que al fin te contara eso que intentáis arrancarme a golpe de dolor. Sin embargo, tus palabras me descolocan, y trasmites tanto sufrimiento que ya no sé qué pensar.

Por una parte, te odio. Odio que acudas a mí cada noche para contarme cuánto te duele verme aquí. Que no soportas que me torturen y no poder hacer nada. ¿Qué pretendes, que sienta pena por ti? No soy yo quien permanece con la cabeza alta, al lado de esos monstruos a los que llamas familia, mientras me hacen daño por el placer de hacerme gritar. ¿Por qué tienes que buscar el alivio en mí? ¿No ves que yo soy quien sale más perjudicada?

Por otro lado… Tus palabras me reconfortan. No lo que dices, no —eso me da igual—, sino el hecho de que también lo estés pasando mal. Y, en cierta manera, me alegra ver que todavía queda en ti algo de humanidad. Tus confesiones nocturnas me demuestran que, como yo, sigues subsistiendo a duras penas. En otras circunstancias, hasta podríamos haber sido algo. Aliados, quizá.

Esta noche es distinta. Te noto peor que antes. Más roto. Apenas puedes hablar. Incluso lloras, algo de lo que ya no te creía capaz. Permanezco muy quieta, fingiendo que duermo, aunque creo que ya sabes que no es así. Y en cierto modo, eso es lo que te alienta a volver cada noche. Sé que saber que puedes contarme todo lo que sientes y que yo no te responda te da esperanzas de que en el fondo no eres mala persona. Quisiera contarte lo que opino sobre ti, pero ni yo misma tengo las ideas claras. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí encerrada.

Espero que eso cambie pronto. No planeo quedarme aquí por mucho más tiempo, pero eso ya debes de saberlo. Tonta de mí, debí haber escondido mejor el mapa de la casa antes de que vinieras, pero ahora ya es tarde. No estás ciego, y debes de haber visto el pergamino, sin embargo, que no me lo hayas arrebatado ni me hayas vendido todavía me da esperanzas.

Ojalá encontraras el valor suficiente para demostrarme con hechos y no solo con palabras que no soportas ver todo lo que me haces, pero sé que siquiera pensar en ayudarme es demasiado para ti.

Me doy cuenta de lo tensa que estoy, y también de lo agotador que es tenerte aquí, y me revuelvo ligeramente. Con un poco de suerte, pillarás la indirecta y me dejarás en paz. Después de unos segundos, me haces caso y te oigo levantarte. Nunca te vas directamente, sino que permaneces de pie junto a mí, observándome. No sé qué pretendes al mirarme así, pues solo consigues incomodarme, pero supongo que te ayuda en tu proceso de eliminar tu sufrimiento. No puedo culparte por ello, y no intercambiaría mi posición contigo ni por diez mil guerras ganadas. Al menos yo tengo la conciencia tranquila.

Finalmente, oigo tus pisadas alejándose y me permito abrir los ojos. Observo tu figura y, por un momento, pareces simplemente un muchacho frágil cuya posición es demasiado para él. Y también te odio, porque ambos sabemos que, si quisieras, podrías liberarme.

En ese momento, te giras, y mi mirada se encuentra con la tuya. No sé por qué, pero un instinto primario me obliga a llorar. Las lágrimas gritan todo lo que mis labios callan.

«¡Ayúdame!».

Tú sigues ahí, mirándome con aspecto roto.

«Por favor…».

Finalmente, te das media vuelta y me das la espalda. Tus dedos se separan de la reja que me separa de la libertad, y empiezas a andar.

Y entonces, como si hubieras escuchado mi muda súplica, pronuncias la única palabra que nunca hubiera esperado de ti.

—Vete.

Es un susurro tan inaudible que me parece haberlo soñado, pero la reja medio abierta me confirma que mis sentidos no me engañan. No sé si es una trampa, pero, después de haber escuchado tus lamentos noche tras noche, me convenzo de que no puedes estar traicionando tus sentimientos. Aunque me estés ayudando movido por tu egoísmo, no puedo despreciar el gesto que estás teniendo conmigo. Sí, vale la pena arriesgarme. Me levanto con dificultad —mi cuerpo está demasiado maltratado— y me aproximo a la puerta con sigilo.

Cuando asomo la cabeza, lo único que percibo es tu alta figura recortada contra la luz de una antorcha. Te dedico una última mirada antes de adentrarme por el pasillo contrario.

«Suerte», te deseo antes de que la oscura libertad me trague.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, porque Cristy y yo hemos escrito esta historia en dos partes con mucho amor y poniendo en ella todo nuestro negro corazón. Y hablando de eso... ¿ya habéis leído su OS? ¿Y a qué esperáis? ¡VENGA, CORRED!_

 _Déjame un **review** si crees que Cristy y yo (somos unas perras a las que nos gusta demasiado el dolor ajeno) nos pasamos con los pobres personajes._

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
